Dark Storm
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Set during season 4, Johan is around. Haou takes control of Judai, falling in love with Johan. Selfshipping, Spiritshipping -HaouXJohan-. Haou slightly OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Storm: The return of the Supreme King.

~1

Judai was having an off day, nothing was going right. He blew up at Sho, who was showing a new card combo to him, at Asuka, who just wanted to be alone with him, and he even went ballistic at Johan, screaming at him, when he just wanted Judai to come and eat with him, in the Oblilsik dorms. Judai trudged back to the Slifer dorm, to catch some sleep, and figure out what was wrong.

As they entered, Yubel came by her master's side, trying to help. "You know," She began. "I think I may know what's wrong with you, Judai." She put a hand on his shoulder, and Judai looked up, facing his friend. Yubel took a breath and floated back, Judai's eyes were golden!

The boy laughed, but it wasn't Judai's voice that issued forth, it was Haou, the Supreme King. Haou smirked at Yubel, who floated a few feet away. "So, what was that about you knowing what was wrong with me?" Haou taunted the spirit. "Judai knew I was here, he let those outbursts happen." Haou stood, clicking his tongue. "Poor Judai...he's lost without me. He needs me to be whole, I guess he's finally accepted that..."

Haou trailed off as he herd footsteps coming upstairs. Johan, Sho, and Kenzan came in the room, they had something on their mind, Haou could tell. He let Judai's eyes become his, and looked at the friends of his aibou, smiling. "Hey guys, what's up?" Haou said, laying back on Judai's bed, while the others came in and crowded around him.

"Aniki, are you alright?" Sho asked, worry lining his brow as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Kenzan spoke up as well. "Sarge, I agree with Sho, are you okay?" He twisted his dreads while looking hopefully at Haou to answer.

"Yeah, Judai you feeling okay?" Johan started, and was interrupted by Haou laughing loudly.

"How can you guys even ask that? I'm fine. I'm sorry about what happened, I just had a really bad headache and needed to be alone." Haou gave a fake smile, and they relaxed. Haou got up, picking up his aibou's deck and duel disk from his desk and going outside. "Come on guys." Haou hated being like his other half, but he had to gain the trust of his 'friends' before ruining the lives of everyone at Duel Academia.

Sho, and Kenzan ran for the school, as Johan sauntered up to Haou, laughing and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "So, are you really feeling better?" The teal haired duelist asked, kissing Haou on the cheek. Haou responded with a chuckle.

_'So this is Judai's lover? He could be useful...'_

The two merely walked to the school, arm in arm and Haou knew he'd enjoy himself, so he let himself be in Judai's shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

~2

Haou continued with his charade, and he found out what Johan was like, in bed. Every time they had a moment alone, Haou would make-out with him, have sex with him, or just play with him. He was beginning to like Johan himself, but he couldn't; he had Judai, and Judai had him. How dare his aibou have another!

During a game of strip duel monsters, in the Slifer dorm, Johan asked a question. "Hey, Judai, why do you like me?" Haou, had never really thought why he liked screwing his aibou's lover, or how he made Haou feel when he was around. Johan blushed as Haou stared at him; he was down to his boxers, and socks. Haou, was down to his pants; Johan was loosing. And Haou liked it.

Haou looked at Johan once more, before returning to his cards, deciding on what to say, he had to choose his words carefully, in fear of breaking Johan's trust, and ending any and all chances to take over Duel Academia. He looked up, eyes trained on his aibou's lover. "I like you because..." He paused, wanting to see how the other would react. Johan leaned forward, waiting. "You have a...how shall I put it, aura around you, everyone has one, but yours is...So much more enticing, exciting...fun!"

His eyes gleamed as he said this and Judai spoke up from his consciousness. 'Do you like Johan, Haou?' Judai's voice echoed as his own once had in the back of Judai's head. 'I think you do.'

Haou rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I like him because you like him, baka!" Haou exclaimed, his voice resounding in the dark, ever lengthening space that was Judai's mind. "I'm in your body, what would you expect?"

Haou meant this as a rhetorical question, but Judai still came up with an answer. 'Oh, yah...I forgot, we're the same, dark and light. It just never occurred to me that you'd like him, after all...You have me...' Judai smirked, and removed his blazer and shirt, tentatively showing Haou what he was missing since he had no physical form. Haou was now pounding his head against a wall in Judai's head, Judai coming over to him, embracing his darker half.

"I think he misses you." Judai said, rubbing a hand on the bulge in his darker half's pants. "Go see him" Judai released Haou and the Supreme King came back to reality, waking up in Johan's lap.

Both of them had no clothes on! Haou suddenly felt warm, as he looked down, and saw Johan's hand wrapped around his member, stroking it gently. "As an answer to your answer to my question," The teal haired duelist said, smiling. "I think you're right. I feel an aura about you too! Yours is...somewhat divided though...in two parts." Haou stiffened as he processed Johan's words. Haou desperately wondered if Johan knew he wasn't Judai, but the Supreme King. He wished to be back with the stars again, for a moment, then Haou sat up, grabbing Johan and kissing his lips, ravishing the taste of his aibou's – no their lover.

Johan was out of words, he just sat there, paralyzed with awe that his Judai would even present the first kiss. Was it really Judai? Was he dreaming? Johan was confused. Judai – whoever he was lifted Johan off the floor, walking over to his bed, setting the teal haired man down and climbing in. Johan thought he was dreaming, so he snuggled against Haou's broad back, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3~

'Judai....' - Should he call him that? Johan turned the thought in his head a million times, trying to find an answer, and failing. Johan was a bit confused with how Judai's demeanor had changed, in the course of a week. How had Judai known what to do, when they were in the dorm? It just didn't click. Johan thought about this, as he walked to the Slifer dorms; Judai had called him over, again, and he sounded happy. That was more like the old Judai, and Johan hoped he was back to normal.

Johan went up the stairs, knocking on the door. "Come in, love~" Haou sang, and as Johan opened the door, Haou was sitting on his bed, no shirt, and looking aroused. "How are you today? Ready for some fun, love?" Haou sat up, gazing at Johan with Judai's eyes, and wearing his own seductive smile. 'I hate acting like this!!' Haou thought, twitching on the inside. 'But, I must, to clam Duel Academia.'

'Love? Since when has he called me that? It was always me who said the seductive things.' Johan pouted silently, and slowly progressed forward, taking off his blazer, and tossing it to the floor. "Alright, Judai." He said, smiling. "Let's do it!" He pounced on Haou, hugging his waist while the other removed his shirt, revealing Johan's toned muscles, and flat chest. Johan rubbed his chest against Haou, grabbing his hair. Haou moaned at the feeling of Johan rubbing skin against skin, closing his eyes.

"Johan," Haou gasped, in the heat of the moment. "My pants...so, tight..." He struggled within the confines of his jeans, wanting to be rid of the bothersome article. Johan smiled, helping Haou out of his pants and boxers. He also slid out of his clothing. They pressed their bodies together, naked flesh sliding against naked flesh, both of them moaning.

"...Ju-judai..." Johan managed, as they flipped, Haou on top. Haou kissed Johan's forehead, smoothing his hair.

"Shhh...Johan. It'll be over soon." Johan settled, and Haou went in. Johan nearly screamed, but reigned it in, thanks to Haou's bite on his neck. Haou grunted as he pushed and pulled the teal haired man's body, feeling every inch of him, right to his core. Johan was like putty in his hands...Haou could mold him into the perfect servant, it'd be fun. He settled down on the other, still inside. He wrapped his cold arms around Johan, squeezing his nipples, and snickering in delight when he yelped.

'What...what just happened? He...' Johan couldn't get a conscious thought into his head, it was like his mind was a chalkboard and Haou had an eraser...that wiped his slate clean. He groggily looked around, his eyesight foggy. "Unn..." He groaned, turning over, with Haou sleeping peacefully beside him. "Judai..." Johan hugged Haou, loving the warmth he provided. Johan placed a kiss on Haou's lips, and Haou kissed back in his sleep, mumbling something about not having enough gifts for Johan.


	4. Chapter 4

4~

Johan went to classes sore, and hurting every day, after being with Haou all the time. When Haou saw this, he smirked, silently loathing to do it again. Johan now knew something was up with his friend, he was never so aggressive, or straightforward as he was the other night. _'Judai...what's wrong with you?'_

Johan was walking from his first class, when some kids came running past him, sprinting towards the arena, and knocking him down. He heard shouts of "Let's go! A Slifer Red's dueling!" and "Come on, Judai's gonna thrash him!" He gathered his books and slowly processed the words he had heard, standing up.

_'Judai's dueling someone?' _Johan quickly turned around and ran for the dueling arena, coming in and hearing the roar of a large crowd of students around him, looking at the middle of the room, where the duel was taking place. Haou was dueling an Obelisk student, and by the look of the smirk on his face, Haou was winning. Johan's eyes went wide with terror, his friends eyes were golden! He ran up into the stands to watch the duel, to see if anything abnormal would happen.

Haou laughed darkly as he stared down his opponent, who looked ready to jump off of the field and forfeit the duel. "Now you shall feel pain as I take the last of your life points!" He summoned Neos to the field and watched in satisfaction as his monster destroyed his opponent, sending him crumpling to the ground. "Ha! I win..." Slowly, an energy only Johan and he could see rose from the duelist and surrounded Haou, the power flowing into his body. He pulled out a card from his deck, Super Fusion, and watched it glow slightly with the power he'd gotten from the duel energy. Haou then walked off the field and out of the arena, laughing silently as he went to find someone else to beat.

_'Judai...' _Johan was stunned at the events that had took place before himself, and the other students in the room, as the room went up in panic as the nurse came out and checked the boy for a pulse. Cries of "He's dead!" and "Oh no, what'll happen now!?" floated all around the arena, filling the air with a ominous feeling, one Johan wanted to be away from as soon as possible. "I will find you Judai...and you will tell me what's going on..." He muttered under his breath as he ran from the room, and out of the academy. _'I won't let you kill anyone else...' _Johan's eyes briefly flashed orange as he ran for the dorms where he thought Haou'd most likely be.


	5. Chapter 5

~5

As Johan neared the Osiris dorm, students were running the other direction, away from the dorm and heading into the school. As he had thought Haou was in the dorm, in his room,laying on a bed, sleeping. When Johan entered, he felt anger toward his former friend build up in his body. Silently, he crept toward the bed, suddenly jumping on Haou, who woke up when he felt Johan's hands encircle his wrists. Green eyes flashed orange at the golden ones beneath them as Johan tensed, angry, and fed up with the way Haou was acting. "Judai! Why are you doing this?" The Gem Beast welder asked, tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to fall.

Haou smriked at the reaction he was getting from his Aibou's love, and he simply stared at the other, matching him, angry glare for angry glare. "Hmph, haven't you realized yet...Judai is gone..." Haou's voice was deep, and had no emotion in it and his smirk widened as Yohan let go of his wrists and got up to pace hurriedly around the room.

"He's gone....that means...Haou..." Yohan turned to look accusingly at the darker half of his lover.

"Yes...it's me...it took you this long....can't say I'm impressed..." Haou sat up, and straightened out his coat, standing to face the emerald eyes of the Gem Beast welder.

Johan balled his fists and stood still, looking at Haou, and his eyes widened. He wasn't wearing the Osiris uniform anymore, he had on a long trench coat, like Manjoume wore with a pair of dark pants and boots. "Where's you uniform?" Johan looked up into Haou's eyes, involuntarily shivering inside.

The male smirked. Reaching down, he picked up the tattered, burned remains of the uniform, as Johan's eye got huge. "Right here....I burned them...."

"WHY!?" Johan nearly puked at the sight of the burned uniform, it stank, smelling heavily of gasoline. (A/N: 0-0 Don't ask me how Haou got gasoline....)

Haou laughed, throwing the clothes down, and crossing his arms. "I didn't want to wear it...it doesn't suit me...." His eyes glowed an eery gold, and Johan shrank back against the desk behind him, as Haou moved toward him.

"W-What are you doing?" Yohan was scared, and tears began to form his eyes, blurring Haou from his vision, and a few minutes later, hearing boots on the floor, Johan felt Haou snake his arms around his prey, pulling him close.

Haou lowered his head to Johan's ear, his breath tickling the bulenette's hair and skin as he spoke. "I'm going to screw you." The others eyes widened as he tried to protest, but was cut off by Haou's lips moving to cover his own, a warm feeling spreading from his chest and going down, blood rushing to his private area. He moaned into the kiss, bracing himself on the wall as he sat on the desk.

Haou kissed Johan deeply, before pulling away to look at the glazed eyes of his Aibou's lover. Oh RA, he was going to enjoy this.

(A/N: Cliffy! XD The next chapter shall be yaoi~ Also, Haou obviously has a 'Screw Yohan all the time' fetish, and I like it. X3)


	6. Chapter 6

~6

Johan cried more than he ever had in his life. The bed creaked as Haou moved back and forth on the bluenette, groaning with each thrust of his hips. Johan began to whimper, his body ached all over, and he had black and purple bruises and marks all across his back, and arms, even down his legs that stung whenever Haou moved. Johan cried out loudly as the golden eyed man went in hard and found his sweet spot, making him arch his back, crying with the pain. "....Haou...stop...." Johan panted, seeing stars and white behind his tightly closed eyes.

"Johan, my love," Haou pulled him close, pushing hard, and bringing the bluenette's ear to his mouth. "I can't do that...." He smirked and pulled out, flipping Johan over and moving down to his unattended member, which was hard and seeping fluid. Haou took Yohan in his mouth, and began to slowly bob his head, up and down, moaning and watching Johan with his golden eyes.

"Ngh....AHH!" Johan writhed under Haou's touch, arching his back, and clawing at the sheets, more tears moving from his eyes to make their way down his face to stain his hands. ".....H-Haou....Guhh..." He couldn't stop his body from releasing, and his mind was growing fuzzy, like the last time he'd had sex, (or whatever it was) with the golden eyed man before.

Haou smirked as he took all of Johan in his mouth, draining him, and coming off with a light bite to the head of Johan's member, taking pleasure of seeing the other twitch and pant. "That was nice....wouldn't you agree, Johan?" His eyes glowed as he watched Johan come again, just from Haou's brush on his stomach.

"Well, I should be going...." Haou moved off of Johan, putting his clothes back on and look over at the bluenette, who was still on the bed, breathing hard, and fixing him with as strong of a glare he could muster under his circumstances. Haou stood, going to the door. He looked one more time at Johan, shaking his head. "Why....you're so fragile...I don't know why I keep you.." Haou sighed, and went out the door to the beach, and sat on the sand staring at the sunset.

Johan shook on the bed, eyes wide and teeth chattering. _'Why me....oh RA why me!'_ He slowly got up, wincing as he swung his legs down off the bed, a little fluid running down his legs. "Ow...I wish Judai was here...and not Haou..." Johan slowly moved to put some clothes on, but his body hurt too much, he finally managed a pair of boxers, and laid down.

(A/N: Sorry it ends kinda abruptly, I wanna leave you guys hanging, see if you can guess what happens next!)


	7. Chapter 7

~7

As the waves rolled in and out, Haou sat close to shore on the beach, his eyes fixed on the horizon, catching the moonlight, and sparkling. The king was lost in thought, and couldn't decide what to do with Johan. In his mind, he had a short conversation with his lighter half that went as follows:

_'Well...do you love Johan?'_ He asked this obliviously not remembering Haou had no emotions.

"**Aibou...I don't feel 'love'...Plus...I have Yubel, or as you know him, Yohan..."**

Judai looked down. _'Oh...right, I forgot. Does he love you?'_

"**He shows it...and, in a way...I think he likes having sex with me more than you..."**

The Osiris Red held in a gasp, but it didn't stop his eyes from widening. _'R-Really?...I-I mean, that's okay...I want you to be loved by others than myself, I'm not selfish...'_

"…**.."**

_'Heh...well, you'd best get back and check on him, you never know with that guy... '_

*End of conversation*

Judai then faded into the darkness that held presence in his mind, letting Haou wake up.

Haou got up from his place on the sand, brushing off his coat, and turning around. He walked quietly back to the dorm, going in through the open window in back instead of using the door; he didn't want to bother with walking all the way around.

Johan was still asleep when Haou entered the room, laying on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling, his eyes moving beneath their lids, his mouth forming words every so often. "...No...Haou...don't, go away..." He moved around, curling up on the bed, his eyes now held tightly shut.

Haou came over to the side of the bed, laying a hand on Johan's forehead, and frowning. _'He's got a fever...'_ He dismissed the thought, not wanting to tend to the sick Gem Beast welder. Haou sat down on a chair next to the bed, crossing his arms and staring at the bluenette. "..."

Johan stirred, waking and stretching out on the bed, his eyes opening and seeing Haou. "H-Haou!" He sat up, a little scared, and freaked that Haou was staring at him, his eyes drooping a bit because his face was still warm. "What do you want?"

"...Nothing..." He stood, walking to the window, and staring out at the water.

"Oh...I see..." Johan blushed a bit, pulling his knees to his chest, holding them, while staring at Haou. The bluenette was curious as to why Haou did what he did to him...as he well knew that Haou liked Yubel, and therefore Johan when the Duel Monster had possessed him.

Haou sighed, frowning still looking out the window at the waves lapping on the beach. "Yohan..."

Johan was surprised at what Haou had said, and his eyes started to water. _'He wants Yubel inside me so he can have a physical form...should I? I feel like I should for Haou...I don't know.' "_Haou, I..."

"Yes..." Haou spoke lowly and coldly, not turning around.

"I can bring Yohan...I'll have Yubel inside of me...for you..."

Haou turned around, and narrowed his eyes at Johan. "If you really want this..." Johan nodded solemnly, wanting to help Haou for some reason but not knowing why.

Suddenly out of nowhere Yubel entered the room, smiling a bit at Johan. _Johan...thank you~_ He disappeared into Johan's body, making it fall back on the bed.

He opened his eyes, and sat up, his hair darker, and his clothes different, as he looked at Haou. Yohan smiled. "**Hello Haou-chan~ I've missed you.**"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I'm ending it abruptly, but I just can't write any more of it. ^^; Have a look at this final chapter.

* * *

~8

Yohan grinned at Haou, his eyes flashing playfully. "**Haou-chan, it's good to see you~**" He swung his legs off the bed and stood, his blue sleeveless coat falling around his legs, as his muscled arms swung back and forth, as he leaned against the bed frame.

Haou turned back to face the window as the other slowly came up behind, wrapping strong toned arms around the brunette's waist, and bringing his head to the others neck, licking it. "Yohan, what are you doing..."

Yohan proceeded to lick Haou's neck some more and plunge a hand down to wrestle under his coat and onto his cold chest. He liked to play with Haou this way, and never cared if he got angry at him. With another long lick, feeling Haou shiver a bit, he spoke into the ear above his mouth. "**I'm playing with you, Haou-chan~ Don't you like this?**"

Haou never spoke, though his body showed signs of pleasure at the contact. The way he shivered, pressing his arms closer to hs body, how his breath quickened as Yohan's hand moved lower, and caressed his lower body. "..."

"**I think you do...let's do a little more shall we?~**" Yohan, stopped, and slowly turned Haou around, kissing the emotionless face, and grabbing his ass, gracefully picking him up that way, and swinging over to the bed, where he crushed himself on Haou, who growled in discomfort, his eyes angry.

"Yohan...get off..." The words were whispered, but had venom in them, as the golden eyes above the mouth that spoke, narrowed.

"**No, I don't think I will...I'm having fun~**" The bluenette, then moved to strip Haou of his coat, then tossed off his own upper clothing. He began to lick Haou all over his chest, nipping and biting at spots, marking his claim.

"Get off..." Haou pushed at Yohan, but the other held him down, and his body trembled as he felt the slimy tongue of the bluenette dance across his flesh, one swipe across his collarbone taking his breath away, leaving him open for a quickly made and brutal kiss by Yohan, who bit his lips, pushing his way inside, a hand crawling down to Haou's pants and pushing in there as well.

Yohan wrestled with the other on the bed, nails digging into flesh, pants being heard, and moans shortly afterwords, followed by the bed creaking as they moved.

Haou gasped as the evil bluenette had seized his lower body in a tense grip with his legs and a hand, almost making him tear up from the pressure. "Ahhh...Yohan...Stop." Haou's mind swam, and his body was warm and twitching. Yohan was pumping Haou to the point of orgasm, then moved to push on him with his tight ass, forcing Haou inside his ass, hissing at the insertion, and licking his lips.

"**H-Haou...does this feel good? You cirtainly do in my ass~**" The bluenette moved up and down vigorously, making Haou's hips buck, and feel Yohan's ass tighten around his swelling member.

It was minutes before Haou finally came inside Yohan's ass. The other kissed so hard, Haou thought he was going to run out of air before they were done. The brunette panted heavily, his eyes threatening to close as Yohan, moved off and brought Haou's head toward his crotch, the smell of Yohan's member bringing Haou around. "What..." Haou drowsily peered at the thing in front of his face.

"**Suck it.**" Yohan's words were a request, but after several minutes of waiting he grew impatient, and shoved Haou at his groin, watching as the mouth automatically parted to allow his large member entrance into the glorious cavern. He moaned loudly as Haou began to work, his tongue swathing around, and his teeth scraping against the flesh.

The world outside of the dorm room was oblivious to what went on at the Red dorm.

Dark clouds loomed on the islands horizon, threatening to break and give way to a dark storm.

The two lovers were content, and warm, as said clouds did come to mass over the island, and break, causing heavy and hard rain to pound on the roof.

A dark storm was here, the perfect weather for the two dark lovers in the dorm.

~Fin~


End file.
